The Eager Demon
by JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: MAJOR WARNING: SNARRY ONE-SHOT, RATED MA! Incest: with Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. PRIMARILY SNARRY FANFIC (HP/SS). If you don't like incest, or group sex, you can read the first half and skip the part where each Malfoy enters the story. Told in first-person, Harry's perspective; lots of smut. I don't own anything: characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment.
1. The Eager Demon: Part One

**MAJOR WARNING HERE:**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST.**

 **THIS IS _RATED M_ , AND IT WELL DESERVES THE RATING.**

 **The second half of this fanfic includes Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy together.**

 **This is primarily a _Snarry_ ( Snape and Harry) fanfic oneshot.**

 **VERY GRAPHIC CONTENT. **

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it.

Review, follow, favorite. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear!

(And you don't have to tell me I'm twisted-I already know that. What can I say? I'm an author of many preferences.)

Oh, and none of the characters are mine. They're JK Rowling's. Plus Warner Bros Entertainment. I don't make money off any of my fanfics.

Enjoy!

 _Jen_

 _The Snarry Shipper_

* * *

 **The Eager Demon**

* * *

It was when he held me down on the dark stone floor, when he was pulling at my hair for leverage, and it was when he pounded into my ass—that's when I knew.

He fucked me and relished me in kisses—not tender kisses, but rather, animalistic, _hungry_ kissing. The only kind of kiss you can muster when you're fucking each other— _that_ kind of kissing.

Open mouthed breathing, tongues sloppily licking, gasping at every slight touch that goes up and down your spine.

His cock was in my arse. Deep and full.

He didn't stroke me, but he held me in place. Severus Snape _used_ me for his own satisfaction and pleasure.

I don't think either of us was expecting me to love it so much: to be taken; to be dominated.

 _Fuck me! Fuck me harder, Sir!_ I can still hear myself screaming, arching at his touch.

 _You will do as I say!_ He raged clumsily, barely able to speak clearly. He was just as taken as I was, ironically. Who knew that _I_ , the Boy Who bloody Lived, could _take_ Severus Snape that way? That I could be the one to give him such pleasure?

 _Yes Severus!_ I obliged to his demands, taking two of his fingers in my mouth and sucking on them now. He flipped me over so he could see, fucking me again, staring deeply with those dark coal eyes of his. The ones that I could love, someday.

 _You like this, brat? You like it when I fuck you hard against the floor?_ He had sweat dripping from his forehead to his chin as I sucked his fingers relentlessly.

I only whimpered, _loudly_ whimpered—thank Merlin that Dumbledore wasn't alive to hear us.

His mouth parted. I licked my lips and traced his fingers on my nipple.

 _Please…_ He saw me say. Moan, taking his violent thrusting, always hitting my prostate. Seeing stars, feeling like a madman, I said, _Kiss me_.

He did. And it wasn't all animalistic: it was tender—it was loving. Severus Snape kissed me—my professor who I had always hated—and now, he was here, fucking me, and kissing me.

The pounding slowed, and he let me push him back and ride him.

Only after he commanded me to, of course.

 _Oh Merlin…feels so good._ I moaned, taking all of his cock. He held my hips steady as I looked into his lust-filled eyes.

And when I licked my lips, I saw his face contort—I saw him loose a little more control. Bit by bit, we were taking each other, as if we needed each other for survival.

He groaned in such a guttered, low, silky voice, I almost came.

I placed my hands on both sides of his head and kissed him, erotically sweeping my tongue everywhere. His lips, his chin, his neck…

And he held my hips, pounding into me even deeper than before. _Merlin!_ I cried, so loudly, I could hear it over my own heart-beat.

 _Harry!_ I snapped my gaze back into his eyes. He said my name as he was giving me his swollen prick—so sensually, I had never heard a voice so sexy before. _Harry_. He said it again, pounding into that spot that always made me whimper. This time I whimpered his name. _Severus._

He captured my lips, not wanting to admit to himself that he wanted this. His body did the talking for him, as he ground his hips into my arse, rocking me back and forth.

I was so close, but I wanted his cum in me—so deeply. I wanted to see his face contort in pleasure and lose all control.

 _Harry…Harry…Merlin, Harry…_

He kept saying over and over, right after my moans of his name. I pushed onto his cock and kissed him for all I was worth. For everything I'd ever been or ever would be, I gave him my arse and tongue.

 _I want it Sev. I want your…oh!...I want your cum inside me. I want to see you…please…_ I remember desperately whimpering into his ear, then looking back at his face. He looked so peaceful, then.

He held my ass firmly in place and thrusted three times, murmured my name, and thrusted again.

He closed his eyes, his mouth making a shape as if he were saying "oh," arching up inside me.

We shared each other's breath as he filled me up. I could feel it, just like I wanted.

It was warm, spreading—and I knew I was home. He was still squinting and coming, shooting into my arse, when I whispered seductively in his ear, _More…more, Severus. Give me all of it…shoot it all inside me. I want all of you, every last drop._

He screamed silently, arching up farther, completely emptying himself inside my needy hole.

When had I become such a wanton slut?

It didn't matter—and he had enough sense left in him to stroke me as he shot again.

I felt myself letting go, too, all red, hot, and sweaty. I closed my eyes, knowing I was spraying my cum all over him—all over his chest, his hand, his face, his hair…

And I opened my eyes as we were coming from each other, watching him lick his cum covered lips. Watching him taste the thick white liquid and moan in desire. I slammed down on his prick, knowing we were both spent—just wanting to empty myself out completely on top of him.

He continued to stroke me anyway, when I thought there was nothing left.

The man took his prick out of me—a surprising feeling—and flopped me over so he could suck hard on my half hard cock.

He looked up at me in the most erotic stare I could ever imagine, just so he could have my cum stream down his throat. Bless him.

I fucked his mouth.

He sucked harder—bobbing up and down, never tearing from my gaze.

All my cum was inside of him, now.

I sighed, _really_ and truly spent. He lies next to me, with my cum still all over his chest and hair. He kissed me with cum covered lips, giving me a taste. I moaned into his mouth sleepily—it tasted so good. _He_ tasted so good.

I transfigured a bed for us, and smeared all the cum into his hair, like a gel. He closed his eyes. I loved how gentle I could make him. I loved how I could also turn him into a raging animal, needing me.

A few precious seconds later of sweet kissing and sucking, I remember Lucius Malfoy walking into the Potions Lab.

 _Severus_ , he bowed, acting like his cock wasn't sticking up, hard and full from his robes.

Severus, the man he was, of course acknowledged the man and smirked. _Lucius._

 _You know that you gave me a key to your quarters long ago, friend._ He said, as Draco came to join him.

I sat straight up. _Malfoy._

 _Potter._ Draco quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

 _You brought him along, I see._ Severus stated the obvious.

 _I trust it isn't an issue? After all, you two were having so much fun. Isn't that right Dragon?_ Lucius said steadily. He turned to his son, who was unbuttoning his green shirt.

I felt Severus hold me, whispering, _It's okay. They're lovers._

Draco smirked, _That's right, Potter._ He pulled off his shirt. _Like what you see?_ He traced his sensitive nipples and fit chest.

I quivered, not knowing how to react. Severus chuckled once, tightening his grip on my arms. _Lucius?_

 _Yes—as you can see,_ he looked down at his erect organ, _you two have caused us to have a quite_ _large_ _problem. Isn't that right, Dragon?_

Draco only nodded, looking into his father's eyes.

Lucius kissed him with force. He looked back at Severus. _It would be our pleasure to put on a show for you boys—as punishment for eavesdropping, of course._

 _Of course,_ Severus repeated devilishly. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, but then I was calmed by that soothing voice. _Harry and I would be…glad to accept your offer. Right Harry?_

I remember it well—it felt surreal—just like the moment I defeated Voldemort himself. My dominance spoke for me, like a demon, an eager demon, slithering deep within me, waiting to speak for all these years of innocence and purity.

And I _wanted_ it to speak.

I smirked wickedly. My hand waved, as if to gesture them to go forth. Severus placed a kiss on the corner of my lips in appreciation.

Lucius freed his cock, taking it out of his dark trousers. It was weeping already, and a dribble of cum hit the floor beneath him. _Merlin_ , I said aloud. It was as huge as Sev's—just a bit more narrow.

Severus chuckled, and I felt the vibrations against my back from his chest. _I believe Mister Potter fancies your large cock, Lucius._

Lucius smirked. _Yes. I quite enjoyed hearing him scream for yours, Severus. Quite naughty, isn't he?_

I shivered, feeling blood go down to my cock again. I couldn't believe it was possible for me to get hard again, but…

Severus placed a hand over my prick as I leant against him. _Oh yes. Very much so._ I bit my lip from whimpering.

 _Dragon, you know what to do for me, don't you?_ He raised his eyebrows at seventeen-year-old Draco. Draco freed his own cock—quite narrow, but long.

I licked my lips. Draco smirked at me. I gasped.

 _Potter—I mean, Harry._ He held his cock with one hand, smearing the precum. _I might just have to let you suck me off in Potions once in a while—that is, if it's okay with you, Godfather._

 _Of course. Only for my precious Godson…and for Harry._ Severus snorted, as if he were truly joking.

I knew he was quite serious.

Lucius ripped his shirt off, with buttons flying everywhere. Both he and Draco were stark, standing next to each other.

He stared into Draco's eyes, much like the color of his own. He slowly was stroking his enlarged prick. _Daddy wants you, Dragon. Do you want Daddy's cock?_

I shivered, feeling my own prick swell in Severus' hand. I didn't move, but Severus hummed in my ear.

Draco got down on two knees, with his delicious arse facing me, right in front of his father.

 _I want your cock, Daddy. Want you to cum for me._ He mumbled, licking the tip.

 _Oh…that's very good, Dragon._ Draco sucked on his length, going slowly. _You're such a good boy._ Lucius praised as he watched Draco suck him up and down.

I could feel my swollen cock rise in Severus' hand— _and_ I could feel Severus' erection in my backside. He decided to tear his eyes away to whisper something in my ear—so low, it couldn't be heard from the others, _You like watching, don't you Harry?_

I murmured. _Yes._

Draco sucked faster, moaning around his father's cock. _Oh…_ Lucius moaned silkily, his hair swaying as he threw his head back and fucked Draco's mouth.

 _Say anything, Harry. Make Daddy cum for Draco._ Lucius locked gazes with me, and I felt Severus stroke my cock for inspiration.

 _Fuck his tight mouth faster, Lucius._ I whispered.

Lucius did—he narrowed his eyes, all glazed over—and the man rocked faster into that needy mouth.

It was then when I realized: I like both dark-haired men, _and_ blonde men.

Lucius looked like he was in ecstasy. _Harry…tell him…_

I smirked, looking deeply into Severus Snape's devilish eyes as I said,

 _Draco wants his Daddy to cum deep in his mouth, Lucius._

 _Just like Harry came deeply,_

I paused, speaking loudly to Lucius, but leaning in to kiss my newfound partner,

 _Into Severus' hot, skilled mouth._

Severus chucked into my mouth as I kissed him deeply—I remember groaning.

Then, I parted from him, only to find Lucius staring intently at me.

He looked like a whimpering angel.

He pounded fiercely into Draco's mouth—his Dragon.

Draco moaned, obviously practiced and skilled. Severus groaned at the sight. _Lucius…cum for us._ He said, whispering lowly and seductively.

I could actually see Lucius Malfoy's eyes roll into the back of his head.

It was at that moment when all was still, except his shaking, quivering legs.

His mouth was open wide. His fingers were running, clutching Draco's blonde hair. Both hands: clenching his head in place.

And just as amazingly, Draco took it, not daring to part from his coming father.

His legs were vibrating, and his body spasmed so much, it looked dangerous.

Draco took that load, but it still leaked from his mouth, dripping into a white puddle onto the floor.

I felt myself drooling, watching Lucius Malfoy spray his cum into Draco's eager mouth—and then…

When I thought it couldn't get any better…

Lucius screamed,

 _Oh, Fuck!_

 _My Dragon!_

He bucked once more into Draco, who was milking the last drop of cum from his father's (now softened) prick.

Lucius gained _some_ of his wits back—at least, enough to say,

 _Oh…Draco. You've made Daddy so proud._

He ran his fingers through Draco's hair, and Draco looked sated.

It was then when I realized Draco came onto the floor as well.

I turned to Severus, who was hungrily watching _me_ and my reaction to all this,

As if I were some sort of delicacy,

And I kissed him so deeply, I knew

I would never return.


	2. The Eager Demon: Part Two

**MAJOR WARNING HERE:**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST.**

 **THIS IS _RATED M_ , AND IT WELL DESERVES THE RATING.**

 **VERY GRAPHIC CONTENT.**

* * *

The Eager Demon: Part Two

My whole body felt stiff, as if I'd been hit by a train. I remember this feeling of vulnerability.

I opened my eyes, but I saw only darkness.

It came as no surprise to me, really. My hands were tied up—against a chair? I didn't know.

I tried not to move. To let them know I wasn't awake—whoever "they" were.

It could be anybody, after all. Everyone seems to want to kill me.

I heard a murmuring sound. "Ugh…"

It sounded like…"H-Hello?"

"Draco!" I couldn't help but whisper. "Draco, is that you?"

"Yes, Potter!" He spat. "Would you _mind_ explaining to me why I am tied to a bloody chair?!"

I snorted. "So am I, you prat." I squinted. "Can you see?"

I could almost hear his lips snap into a playful sneer. "No, and whoever did this is _smart_. Everything is magically bound. We can't spell them off."

I tried. "You're right." Then, I heard hard footsteps.

"Potter, if this is some bloody trick…"

I was quiet as the footsteps came near my chair. "Draco? Is that you?" I felt the warm breath against my forehead. I was shaking.

"Harry? I was going to ask you the same thing…" he whimpered. "There's someone in front of me."

I quivered, ashamed that I felt glad not to be alone in this. "Me too." I said in a hushed voice. I had a hunch, but that was all. A miniscule hunch of who would dare toy with both of us.

The breath was playing on my ear—that's when I knew he was about to whisper something to me. I beat him to it.

"Severus." I said in a hushed whisper.

The man chuckled. "Not quite, Mister Potter." I felt the blood shoot straight to my prick.

"Lucius." I muttered, no longer shaking with fear, but with anticipation.

"Father?" Draco muttered, holding in his breath.

"Do not worry, my Dragon. We're just having some fun after last night, aren't we Severus?" Lucius said, his voice dripping with sex.

"Oh, yes." I heard Severus hiss. I couldn't help but moan at his voice. It sounded like a plead, but I was too horny to care.

"Severus. It's you." I said aloud, without a thought. It's so unlike me, to blurt something out like that. But the man's voice was just so damned enticing.

I heard him chuckle once, then go silent.

"God…you look absolutely delicious saying his name like that." I heard the low rumble of Lucius' voice in my ear. I gasp as he licks my ear. "Fuck." I whimper, slicing the cold air.

Even Draco gasped at my crudeness.

The lips move to my cheek, and a tongue glides across my neck. "I wonder, Harry…" he says, ghosting the words before my lips, "will you say _my_ name just as deliciously?"

I muttered something incoherently before his lips were massaging my own. It felt warm.

I heard Severus growl as he claimed the pair of lips in front of his, as well. I knew that growl all too well—he was jealous.

I kissed Lucius back, wrapping my lips around his tongue, jerking up my hips. I could feel his fingers lingering on my cheek, then through my hair.

He parted from me, leaving me breathless. "My my. You seem quite eager for me."

I heard Draco moan from his father's voice, most likely. I couldn't help but moan with him.

"Lucius." I groaned. I licked my lips, wanting more. My skin felt cold without him.

"Say it again…" the man whispered. It was then I realized I was stark, for I felt his hand graze my chest.

" _Lucius_ …" I moaned. I knew I wanted him. I think he knew it, too. "Please…"

"Oh… _Severus_ -ah!" I heard Draco squeal out. It made me grow harder.

Lucius chuckled in my ear. "Oh…Harry, if only you could see your Severus and my Dragon." He kissed my nipple, encircling it with his tongue. "I must admit…I've wanted to taste you for so terribly long."

I whimpered. Thoughts came across my mind—ones like, _who knew I would be in this situation?_

But they melted away after another delectable kiss from his mouth. I muttered his name inside his mouth, "Luc'us…" so that he would know I enjoy him.

"Oh God, Lucius." I gasped again, after hearing him growl. "Please…fuck me…"

I felt his mouth on the tip of my cock, giving it a lick. " _Yes_ …" he growled, before pumping my cock, sucking at the tip. I screamed out in pleasure, wanting to run my hands through his silky hair.

"Oh!" I heard Draco whimpering just as loudly. I felt uncontrollably turned on from every whimper inside the room, every touch.

"Draco…I—"

Lucius sped up as I said Draco's name, sucking harder. I cried out, leaning my head back with my mouth open. " _Oh! So Good!_ "

" _Mmm_ …so good…" Draco whimpered desperately, obviously being sucked by his Godfather.

My cock throbbed in Lucius' mouth after Draco spoke. Lucius chuckled around my length, pulling off once, muttering, "It seems that Harry is _quite_ charmed by your voice, too, Dragon." He took my length down again—I almost came. I grunted in frustration.

I heard Severus chuckle as well, "Oh, yes. Draco seems quite excited by Harry's voice as well."

My heart leapt. _Oh Severus_ , I thought, wanting to kiss him. I felt a hand massaging my balls…I cried out again.

Draco whimpered, "Harry…are you— _ung_ —close?" His breathing sped.

I felt like my bones were ablaze with passion. " _Y-yes!_ I-I'm so…so close, Draco." I licked my lips—it was all I could do.

"Say my name again, Harry." _Harry_ , he said to me—just melted into my mind. It sounded so much better than _Potter_.

" _Draco… -ah! Draco!_ Fuck…" I said, about to cum. I could feel everything shaking, my hips grinding against Lucius' mouth. I could tell how turned on he was from me getting off from three men in the room—one of them being his son.

"Oh, fuck Harry. I—I can't…I'm going to…" Draco whimpered, gasping for air.

"OhpleaseLucius…oh God…" I whimpered before remembering Draco. "Draco…cum with me…need to hear your voice…" I felt Lucius work his tongue into my slit, dripping with pre-cum. He went back to work on my cock, sucking on it, sucking _hard_. I didn't know my cock could ever get that hard before that night.

Draco incoherently pleaded. "Oh—Harry, I—I… _Severus!_ Like that ohGod…"

I bucked into Lucius' mouth, screaming words of my own. "YES! _Yes…_ " I matched my own whimpers to Draco's as I came into Lucius' throat, again and again. The man gulped it all down, moaning as he did, milking my cock.

"Oh!" I heard Draco whimper his last plead as he finished coming into Severus' mouth.

I let Lucius lick me clean—god, it felt amazing.

My blindfold was taken off, and I could see clear enough. I looked over to a very flushed Draco—who seemed to be wearing a look of ecstasy. He was so close to me, and with that lopsided sated grin, I felt like I had to…

Before I knew it, both of us free of our bonds, I straddled him and kissed that look off his face.

"Draco…" I murmured, feeling captivated by his lips. Merlin, he felt nice. I grabbed his hair as he kissed me back.

He moaned into my mouth. "So good."

I couldn't help but agree. "Mm." I was aware we were both still naked, but we weren't hard. Kissing just seemed like the right thing to do, after coming with each other, screaming out each other's names.

His lips were warmer than his father's. I probed his mouth—I could taste his cum. Severus must have kissed Draco with the blonde's precum.

I felt him wrap his arms around me. _I never knew it could be like this with you_ , I thought, cradling his head with both my hands. I knew it had to end soon, but my lips wouldn't stop. Draco certainly wasn't complaining, either.

I'd forgotten all about Lucius and Severus—and I was sure that Draco did, too. It was different with Draco. I could feel the surprise between us—who knew rivals would be so attracted to each other? And Draco was so submissive—while Severus was dominant, which I also admit…I like very much.

Draco is beautiful in a different way— _did I just think of him as beautiful?_ —I remember thinking, groaning the word 'beautiful' into his needy mouth. We were both so tentative at first, but now…

Now I could feel just how sensitive we could be, together or apart. I heard him gasp for air, and my lips rested on his nose after my forehead leaned against his.

He breathed heavily, not opening his eyes. I heard him breathe my name again. "Harry."

"Draco…" I murmured back.

Then, it was a question. "Harry?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head. "Oh _fuck_."

Lucius and Severus were kissing so passionately, they appeared to be having a loving battle for dominance. And the way they were standing, taking hold of each other—it was captivating.

I felt Draco's length harden slowly. I looked back at his flushed face—his swollen lips. I actually remember being proud for making him look like that. So wanton.

I licked my lips, planting one more kiss onto him.

We heard the two older men moaning loudly, grunting. I felt my prick get harder again—which surprised me greatly. I was sure I was completely spent after my cock was taken by Lucius' skilled tongue…

The two men parted from each other, gasping for breath. Lucius looked at us, raising an eyebrow, smirking wickedly.

"We couldn't help but indulge after the way you claimed each other in such a helpless way." Lucius said.

Severus agreed, looking into Harry's eyes. "Yes, it was quite…enticing, if I may say so."

That velvet-like voice hit me hard. I closed my eyes, and opened them again slowly, savoring the sweet sound.

Severus seemed to notice. "Harry—I have much to show you."

I licked my lips, "I know." _Show me_. I thought, as if drenched in heat, willing to succumb again and again.

His eyes were hot for me—I could see it. Coal black, and absolutely stunning, that gaze was possessive, loving, and understanding.

I could tell he knew what I felt, the way he was looking at me. The way only _he_ could take me fully. But Draco was different, just like Lucius was different.

I had to look back at Draco, who had silver eyes, lit like fire was behind them. "I—I…" _I need you_ , I thought when I looked at Draco.

Severus smirked at us. "I understand. I only meant to warn you, so you can mentally prepare." He turned to Lucius. "At the moment…I seem to have lost myself by a very handsome blonde." And with that, Lucius almost cut Severus off by the force of his kiss, moaning like I hadn't seen the man do before.

God, it was so fucking beautiful.

But Draco put his thumb and forefinger on my chin, turning me back to him.

"Not so fast, Potter…" The way he whispered my last name sent shivers down my spine. I could hear the undertone of his words: _You're mine now._

It was silly, but it reminded me of our boyish days of dueling and Quidditch.

I chuckled a little, giving into his kiss after saying, "As you wish, Malfoy."

His tongue made its way into my mouth, sensually. I thrusted my own into his, again and again.

I wanted him to know I _needed_ him.

"Merlin, I like you." The words were so sure, so quiet, I wondered who said them in the heat of our kiss.

I then realized it was me. Draco bucked his hips, grinding his cock against mine.

"You have no idea," he ground his teeth together, trying not to lose control, "how much I fancy you, do you Potter?"

I felt my hips jerk involuntarily. "Show me," I breathed.

He whimpered out—oh sweet Merlin, how erotic his whimpers were—just before he grabbed my cock and tugged. "So perfect…" I heard him say.

My forehead involuntarily rested against his as he started to pump my cock slowly. I reached out with my hand, running my fingers through his hair. I pulled the hair on the back of his head, exposing his throat. I could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, staring half-lidded at me.

I began to kiss his neck, his throat, his collarbone—everywhere. His hand was still on my cock, moving in quick jerks, as if _he_ was in ecstasy. But it wasn't time for that yet.

A moment after I licked and sucked on his right nipple, barely nibbling at it, he grabbed my waist. He was strong—this I knew. Although, I didn't quite expect him to lift me up and carry me over to a bed. I didn't question how it got there, who transfigured it, or where Severus and Lucius were at the moment.

I was too preoccupied with my ex-rival.

He threw me onto the bed, lying on top of me. I remember moaning loudly at his strength—how much it turned me on. How much I wanted to fuck him.

I could see it in his eyes: he wanted me to fuck him.

He told me anyway in a hushed whimper near my left ear, "Will you…" _Fuck me up the arse?_ I thought, finishing his sentence, as if it _needed_ finishing.

I looked into his steamy, bright blue eyes. I could tell he was nervous from the way he was pinking at his cheeks.

It made me question just how long he'd wanted this. Wanted…me.

I gave him a lopsided smile, pushing some hair out of his eyes. His breathing seemed to calm down a bit, so I kissed him in response to his unfinished question. When my lips pressed against his, this time, I made sure he knew how much _I_ wanted him. I heard him moan, saying _Harry_ between kisses, jerking his hardened prick against mine.

Merlin, I wanted him so bad. He's perfect, but not in the way that Lucius or Severus are perfect. They're incomparable, but all so delectable…

And the other men were the last thing on my mind as I was flopping Draco over onto the mattress, pinning his hands to the bed with mine.

I looked up at him, letting my tongue trail its way down his fit stomach. I stopped at his naval, giving it a thrust with my tongue. He looked at me wildly, with his hair deliciously tousled. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glazed over with desire. It was the complete opposite of how he'd always looked to me—not a hair out of place, and always a pompous arse.

Merlin, his arse.

Maybe I'd wanted him when we were rivals, too, come to think of it.

That was my exact thought as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his prick continuously, sliding it tenderly into the slit.

I watched him clench the sheets and bite his lower lip, moaning. I pumped him with my hand as I said, "You taste brilliant…" I believe he was too stunned for words.

I opened my mouth, wrapping my lips around his swollen cock, moving down. I wanted the whole thing.

I could hear him moan _Harry...oh fuck! Yes!_

I moaned around his cock, causing him to vibrate. I knew from experience that this sensation feels _very_ good.

I finally let him all the way into my mouth, deep down my throat. I gagged a little, pulled off, gasping for breath.

But…the pulsing cock in front of me was so fucking delicious tasting. So erotically sweet.

Before another thought could hit me I found myself sucking him again, grabbing him by the waist, so he could get all the way inside.

I heard him gasp sharply, his hands gently pushing my brown hair, shaking. I could tell, he was trying to hold back—but I didn't want him to.

While I was sucking him, I reached up to his hand on the back of my head and pushed it down harder. He looked at me with feral eyes, as if his instincts completely overtook him.

He let me suck him, bobbing up and down and licking the underside of his prick, until he pulled me up by my hair off of his cock.

"Now _fuck_ me." He said, half-sneering, half-pleading.

I muttered an incantation—the one Severus had used on me, had taught to me shortly after. Draco hissed at the cold sensation. I chuckled, kissing him deeply.

He bucked up against me. "Just put it inside! _Please…_ " He whimpered shakily. I gave him a grin.

I held my swollen cock to angle it—Merlin, I was harder than I realized—and I slowly pushed in.

Draco bit his lip again, looking at me. I slid in further. His hole felt so _tight_ …I felt so fucking alive. My cock almost exploded when his muscles squeezed around me. But I gritted my teeth and kept pushing in, until…

"Aw, yeah…oh Draco…" I said it in a husk; my voice was deeper than normal.

He wrapped his legs around my back, gasping, "Move…now…"

I pulled halfway out and pushed in, letting out a heavy gasp, it felt so good. I did it again, but faster this time. "Oh God…"

Draco pushed the back of my head down as I slammed back into him needily. I let him kiss my open mouth as I was gasping. I felt myself slide in deeper, at a different angle.

He whimpered even louder, crying out, " _Harry faster, fuck…deeper!_ "

We shared oxygen as my hips jerked involuntarily. He whimpered at every thrust, trying to say my name so desperately…only getting one syllable out with each breath. He wrapped his arms around my back, clawing into it. "Yes," I hissed into his ear, thrusting into him harder, hitting his prostate again and again.

"P-please! O-oh Har-ry!" He managed to say, clenching around my cock.

I couldn't control my thrusts anymore. My mind had melted, I was convinced. I mumbled into Draco's mouth, _Draco I'm_ … He held me in place, and I held him. Like intimate, feral fucking, we clung to each other hard at each deep thrust.

I felt my eyes roll back, then he whispered into my ear, even licking my earlobe. He said, "I want your cum in me, Harry."

I heard myself scream _Draco!_ And I felt the man beneath me tighten up, clenching my cock as I pounded him relentlessly. With my arse pounding him at full force, I came violently—I felt blinded, seeing a white light as Draco's hole milked my cock.

I heard Draco's guttered moan as he held me down inside of him, coming in thick, long streams all across our chests. He gave me a climactic kiss—whimpering and whimpering. Merlin, I loved it.

Our mouths were hot and wet, as were our bodies, as we both lied naked and connected to each other.

I looked into his eyes, and he had this expression: like he couldn't believe this was real. It was like he was still in shock.

Given our history, I couldn't blame him, but we were _far_ past that.

I kissed his forehead, looking at him after. "Draco…Merlin, you're fucking brilliant."

He smiled and blushed, "R-really?" He whispered lowly.

"Shh," I put a finger on his lips, and whispered in his ear. "You're so…so fucking beautiful. I've never cum that hard in my _life_."

Hopefully Severus couldn't hear, then again, I was so sated I didn't particularly care.

All that mattered was Draco's passionate kiss that completely swept me away.

I fell deeply, even as I pulled out of him and cleaned us off, I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper…

* * *

 _Harry_ , I heard in my dream.

 _Who is that?_ I thought.

My eyes cracked open to find a very handsome blonde sleeping next to me. _Sleeping? Then who said…_

I felt an arm pull me closer. _Severus_ , I thought. He appeared to be sleeping—I smiled at him. _Dreaming of me?_

And, sure enough, Lucius was right next to Draco, being held by his Dragon.

I felt so secure with his lips at my back, and his arm around my waist, that I let sleep take me once more, just after I realized that I was holding Draco just as closely. Nothing could pry us apart in that tender moment.

I had no idea how this raging demon within me was withheld for so long—

I always knew my façade as the Boy Who Lived was shite, utter shite—

How could I have lived so long repressing this part of my soul?

I slept with a grin playing on my lips,

So fucking relieved:

My soul had clawed its way free of those boyish chains of innocence,

 _Thank fucking Merlin_ …

And with that thought,

The legend of _Harry Potter_ left my mind

Without a single trace.


	3. The Eager Demon: Part Three

**As always, be prepared for incest, smut (rated M for a reason), and lots of Drarry, Snarry, Harry/Lucius, and Draco/Lucius.**

 **I did _not_ anticipate this story to have this many parts, but I suspect I'll be inspired to write a lengthy part four. Your reviews are the BEST, and they make my life so much better.**

 **Thank you so much, I love your feedback, and please enjoy this heavy smut.**

 **-Jen**

 **The Snarry Shipper**

* * *

The Eager Demon: Part Three

* * *

~~1~~

* * *

I was the first to wake up the next day, whatever the bloody hell time it was.

I yawned and stretched out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then, I went to the kitchen, preparing bacon, scrambled eggs, toast with butter, and tea for everyone. I was quite fast at cooking all this—an acquired skill from being enslaved at the Dursleys.

The _only_ skill, more like.

I took a sip of tea, staring at the breakfast I made. I remember setting the tea down on the table, sighing, then making myself a plate.

I sat down, and immediately afterward, I felt two hands cover my eyes without smudging my glasses, of course. I chuckled a little. _It has to be Draco,_ I was convinced.

I took the hands from my face, kissing one of them. "Hey, you." I nibbled on one of his fingers.

I felt his hot breath hit my ear, "You and Draco made _quite_ the display last night, Mister Potter." He paused, "And this breakfast looks exquisite—but I doubt it will be as delicious as _you_."

I spun around. " _Lucius._ " He had the same soft hands as his son's. Funny, how they could have similar traits, but underneath it all, they were so undeniably different.

He hummed in my ear, catching my lips with his own. It was very chaste, and I wanted more.

Lucius chuckled once at my small whimper of delight. He gave me his lips again, but only for a few more seconds.

I looked at him—he was eating some eggs. I grinned and turned back to my plate.

"Are Sev and Draco still sleeping?" I said between mouthfuls.

Lucius rolled his eyes and wiped a piece of egg from my mouth, eating it for himself. He closed his eyes, as if he was relishing the moment.

I snacked on some bacon as I waited for his reply.

Finally, he said, "Draco and Severus will be out shortly, but I wanted some time alone with you." I swallowed my bacon whole as he stepped closer.

I stood up, pushing my chair in. "Oh?" I asked devilishly.

"Quite," he whispered before licking my lips, snaking his tongue into my mouth. _He kisses so differently than either Severus or Draco_ , I remember thinking, just as I moaned in approval.

He ran an elegant hand through my tousled bed-hair, sneaking it down my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the length of his long blonde hair. "Lucius…" I murmured into his mouth when he grabbed my buttocks with both hands.

He pushed me up against the table and kissed his name off my lips. "My Dragon will want to see you shortly, Harry." _Harry_ , my name rang inside my mind. It sounded so beautiful when Lucius said it—so charming, and so perfect.

I kissed him again for good measure, parting after a minute or two. He traced the contours of my cheekbones intimately.

"Lucius…I want to see Draco as well, but when can you and I spend more time together?"

Lucius looked at my eyes and grinned lopsidedly. "Sooner than you may think, Mister Potter. I must tend to Severus." He grabbed another plate, filling it with eggs and some bacon. "I will bring this to him." And with that, he left to the bedroom.

I walked to the restroom, deciding to brush my teeth. When I came back out, I was surprised to see Severus standing there.

"Sev—" I started before he cut me off with a gruff kiss, tasting my mouth. It felt like he wanted to devour me, and I _loved_ it.

I did the same to him, showing tenderness and care. Breathlessly, I said, "Fuck."

"Later," he grunted. "I had to see you, Harry." He kissed me again, quieting me.

I _had_ to say something. "I want you. So much." I said it so only he could hear, just in case we weren't alone.

He traced my lips with a finger. "As I want you. We will have time together soon, I promise you." He paused. "Breakfast was delicious." He added.

 _Did Severus Snape just give me a compliment?_ I blushed.

"Thanks, Sev. I wanted you to like it." I said quietly.

He must have realized he complimented me at this point—his cheeks were of a rosy tint. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his neck. I found I liked it when he blushed for me.

"I…you and Lucius looked so…" I licked my lips, "captivating last night." I murmured against his neck.

Snape hummed in approval. "You and Draco were an absolutely _delicious_ sight. You must go to him." He kissed me once more, "But after Lucius has his time with you…you're _mine_."

I closed my eyes and shivered. "Yours," I repeated, "all yours, Severus."

He kissed my hand with care, and then left the room.

* * *

~~2~~

* * *

I brushed my teeth again—for Draco. This was going to be my time with him, and him alone.

I sat down in the study. For the hell of it, I transfigured the couch adjacent to me into a bed.

"Ahem." I heard it faintly.

I turned to Draco, standing upright. He grinned at me warmly.

"Quite presumptuous, Potter." He said without his typical sneer. I felt caught inside his gaze. "Breakfast was exquisite. Thank you."

I smirked and laughed. "A Malfoy _thanking_ me?" I walked toward him. When I was in front of him I purred, "To what do I owe the pleasure…"

The blonde licked his lips and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

I traced his jawline, watching him shiver, inhaling. He spoke softly, "I woke up today…thinking yesterday might have been a dream." He looked down at our hands.

I creased my brows and lightly shook my head. "Come sit with me." I gestured to the bed.

He nodded, not letting go of my hand—as if I would slip away…

 _Could_ slip away. My heart skipped at _that_ impossible thought.

There was no way I could leave—not Draco, and certainly not Lucius or Severus.

They're all too fucking brilliant.

I looked at him: once my enemy, someone I'd always wanted to hate, but really…couldn't. I'd always wondered what it would have been like if I'd been in Slytherin.

He looked up at me. I asked him, "Draco—I…I'm not the best with words, but, you…I've always cared about you, in one way or another." And it was true. I cared what he thought of me. I cared when he was too brave to talk to me when I caught him tearing up in a deserted bathroom. I even cared—cringed for him—when Hermione punched him in the face.

He perked up, "Really?" _Really_ , I thought.

I nodded, cupping his left cheek. He leant into my touch. I spoke again. "Honestly. Part of it had been jealousy…then I realized I liked your attention." _Similar to Severus' attention in Potions,_ I almost added. _No, I have to make this about Draco—not anyone else._

He looked off to the side, as if he didn't believe me.

"That day, when I saw you…in the bathroom," I said softly, "I didn't want to fight you at all."

He looked into my eyes—he looked so boyish and innocent. _He's a completely different person than he was during the war._

"I wanted to comfort you, but I was too scared, Draco. I wanted to make sure you were alright." I stopped for a second, massaging his hand in my own. "I've never forgiven myself for what I did to you."

He looked at me, stunned, with his mouth agape. "You saved me, P-Harry!" He shook his head, as if to clear it. "In the room of requirement." He added softly.

I nodded. "And you—I mean—you've saved me. In some of the most frightening moments of your life, you saved me anyway." I grazed his cheek with my fingers, watching him inhale. "You didn't tell them it was me. The other Death Eaters, when they asked you who I was. And Merlin, Draco. You gave me your bloody wand in front…" I stopped, sighing. I didn't want to get into all that again.

I didn't really know what I was doing, or why I felt the need to tell Draco all this.

Draco must have noticed. "I know. I know…Harry." He took my hand in his and kissed it. "I…" He stopped, smirking at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"I think you're adorable." Draco pinched my flushed cheek.

I laughed and blushed harder. I looked down at his lips.

He must have noticed—how could he _not_ have?

Out of nowhere, it seemed, he embraced me, holding on for dear life, it seemed.

His arms were tight around my back as he breathed into my ear, "I've wanted to tell you for so long…so god damned long…that you're…you're beautiful, Harry Potter—"

Whatever he was going to say next, I didn't give him the chance to voice. I took his lips gruffly, teasing my tongue against his, just enjoying the vibration of his surprised moans against my mouth.

I held him in place, sucking in his breath, devouring his mouth. His hands ran through my hair, prying me apart by force—just enough to say breathlessly: "So fucking beautiful—"

I moaned into his mouth, forcing him back onto the bed. Straddling him, I pinned him down. His bulge was prominent against my own—I thrusted against him.

He whimpered deliciously. "Oh God!"

"Draco," I murmured. "Oh, Draco." I felt him grow hard against my leg.

He whimpered out again deliciously. "H-Harry." He paused to look into my eyes. "L-let me taste you. Please…" It was all said in a whisper. I didn't have to be asked twice, that's for bloody certain.

I kissed him and murmured, "I…want you to suck me…"

He pushed me back on the bed, as if he couldn't take it anymore. He dragged my pants down so fast I could see the fire in his eyes.

Then he looked at my boxers, slowly dragging them down, too. I hissed when my cock hit the cold air, springing up, begging for attention—as if it needed to beg.

Draco looked as if he were about to drool, but instead he smirked and looked at me with those fiery eyes, grabbing my cock.

"Oh Mer- _lin_." I _whimpered_. I couldn't control myself. And Draco must have chanted an incantation as well, because both of us were stark.

Before he started sucking me, he toyed with my balls with his hand, bringing himself up to suckle my left nipple.

" _Mmm_ ," he moaned, nibbling at the tender skin.

My body arched on impulse when he started to stroke my cock. "D-raco…" I breathed unevenly.

His tongue dipped in and out of my belly-button erotically. "God you taste good."

I looked down at him. My cock _needed_ attention. "P-please, Draco." I put a hand on his well-kempt blonde hair. He looked up at me and smirked.

His hair felt so soft—and his skin, too.

"As you wish, Potter." He smirked almost evilly before taking my entire length in his mouth and throat.

"Ohmygod!" I breathed loudly as his wet, hot mouth engulfed my cock as if he were sucking on a popsicle.

And he moaned around it—Merlin, that felt nice.

My hand was shaking in his hair as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue was licking the underside of my prick, moving in ways I hadn't thought possible.

"Draco-ohmyfuckinggod!" I breathed again, not sure if I was talking coherently.

He pulled off, taking deep breaths, licking the precum from his lips. He was stroking me hard, looking me in the eyes. He spoke, "You know what I want."

I swear I almost came.

My breathing picked up. " _Draco_!"

He didn't stop stroking me—he just looked at me, waiting for my reply.

" _Draco_ …I…" My voice whimpered—I was almost ashamed of how vulnerable I felt.

The shame disappeared as he kissed my trembling lips, taking hold of my cock and angling it. I tasted my precum in his mouth.

His lips moved against mine, "Tell me, Harry."

I felt myself gulp. I was so fucking hard, and I could feel Malfoy reposition himself on top of me. "Tell me," he seethed desperately. His eyes were so intensely genuine.

I grunted. " _You_ …I want my cock in your arse…wanna be inside you…" My lips ghosted underneath his shakily.

"Good," he said, lifting his arse and angling my prick. "Because I want to fuck your cock."

I screamed out in satisfaction as he took my whole cock in his arse, sitting on top of me. At what point he spelled lubricant on my cock, I haven't a clue.

"Fucking hell," I screamed, "I…I'm…"

Draco smirked wildly, putting a finger on my lips. "Not yet."

I watched him as he slowly brought himself up, then slammed hard onto my cock again, hitting his prostate.

He cried out, biting his lip afterward. "Fuck!"

All I could do was moan and watch him do the same motion again, with his eyes pinched shut.

Then he looked at me. He licked his lips and gave me the most feral look I'd ever seen on his face.

"Ride me, Draco." I screamed as best I could. I bucked up my hips.

He held me in place, lifting himself up again. He never took his eyes off me as he started to ride my cock faster. I could feel how much he wanted it from the way his arse was clenching my prick…I almost lost control.

I grabbed his hips, not able to hold still any longer. "Draco!" I yelled, pounding myself inside him, meeting each of his thrusts.

His hair was in front of his face messily, and he had to put his hands face down on the bed on both sides of me for leverage. "Fuck! Oh, fuck!" He whimpered so beautifully.

He rolled his hips onto me, chest glistening with sheen sweat, nipples hard as rocks. I panted as I watched him fuck my cock, eyes rolling into the back of his head when his prostate was hit, unable to whimper coherently. I fucked him so hard.

His cock was bobbing up and down, slapping my chest. I grabbed it and stroked him hard.

He cried out loudly, incoherently.

The way he pushed down on me after that made me lose all my wits. " _Yes!_ Oh Draco…"

He looked at me again, "Harry…I…"

I returned his gaze, still pounding his hole. "Cum for me, Draco. Please." I whimpered, right before I took his cock and stroked it harder and faster in my hand.

He fell completely undone, screaming my name, grabbing my shoulders for support. He came in thick streams of white cum, his back arched, still grinding against me.

I milked his cock, feeling my own desire hit its limit.

" _HARRY,"_ he grunted, biting onto my shoulder as he came.

" _Draco,_ " I whimpered. I shook underneath him, vibrating and coming deeply.

"Give me all of it, damn it…" he husked into my ear.

I cried out his name again, clutching onto him with my fingernails on his back, my cock shooting streams again and again inside him.

"Oh my god, Draco…" I whispered, still trying to catch my breath, lying underneath him.

He smiled lazily at me. I grasped the back of his blonde hair and kissed him without holding back.

When we finally parted, I pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest—the same as mine.

He gently pulled off of my cock, summoning a blanket to keep us from the cold air. He scooted next to me, facing me, intertwining our bodies. We just stayed like that, studying each other's facial features.

"You're wonderful." I told him, draping my right leg over his left playfully.

He chuckled softy and blushed. "The way you screamed my name was mind-blowingly hot." He batted his eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, you prat." I bantered back, pushing more hair out of his eyes. I was so content with him. "Can we just stay like this?" I thought aloud.

He pulled me closer, pressing his forehead against mine. "Mmm…yes, Harry."

"Draco." I breathed, closing my eyes, slowly drifting off.

We stayed like that for a good amount of time afterward.


	4. PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I will be moving to archive of our own (their website is ) because I have received multiple discomforting reviews here ever since this website has changed its criteria on what qualifies as Rated M and what qualifies as Rated MA. Ironically, this site determines what is Rated MA, but doesn't have the option to actually include Rated MA fanfiction.**

 **If my stories are somehow deleted before I move everything, I will post my account information for you all to follow me. Within the next couple days, everything should be moved.**

I have two days to wait for them to add me to their site.

 _ **I will update you on my exact account name as soon as I can. I promise I will be as quick as possible. I'm guessing that if my stories will be deleted, my account will still be here, so please FAVORITE me, and you will be sure to get the update.**_

Thank you for supporting me, I really do love you all. I also want to say sorry for misunderstanding the guidelines. Believe me when I say that I had no idea rated MA fics were not okay.

Alright, well, let's hope I can get it together before my stories vanish. :/

Sorry everyone and thank you again.

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	5. ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

Hello Everyone! 3

First of all, I want to thank you for supporting my work and being so patient. Life's been a little crazy for me.

I have FINALLY made an AO3 account, and my name is JenTheSnarryShipper (the link is here: /users/JenTheSnarryShipper)

Thank you again-I admit that none of my work has been transferred yet, but the work on will remain and I'll also keep it updated for as long as possible. I just wanted to have a backup site, just in case my work gets reported and taken down.

:) Hope you all are doing very well!

-Jen,

The Snarry Shipper


	6. The Eager Demon: Part Four

_Severus & Lucius_

He looked utterly delectable. It had been so long since I'd seen him naked—years, in fact—before a few nights ago.

He stalked toward me, half-hard already. His long blonde hair was let down at the sides. I involuntarily stepped closer, carding my fingers through his silky, well-kempt hair.

What must he think of me, after all these years?

It had been so long…

His molten grey eyes pierced me. One of his fingers felt electric as it brushed my chin, moving to my bottom lip. I saw him mouth my name, but my ears were closed—I chose _not_ to hear him. I just wanted to feel his touch, in that delicate moment.

I closed my eyes, sighing, opening them slowly. Lucius was staring at me with a peculiar look.

"Alright, Severus?" The blonde murmured.

"I…yes." I couldn't tell him. I almost did.

He gave me a small smile, tracing the outline of my jaw. He didn't ask what I was going to say.

I was so fucking hard.

He hungrily eyed me—though, I am not much to look at—and I couldn't help but place a hand on his muscled chest. I scratched him lightly, watching his reaction.

He looked up at me with those bright grey eyes. He took my hand quickly, licking my fingers. "I've missed you, Severus." He grunted, sucking on my long fingers. Merlin…

I moaned out of instinct. It was always so…intimate with Lucius. Like fire upon fire.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth slowly, stepping closer. Grabbing a handful of his blonde hair, I pressed my lips against his. We were both fighting for dominance—a heated battle between our mouths. I sucked on his tongue the way I wanted to suck on his hardened cock, now pressed against my thigh. Merlin, how I wanted it.

I heard him whimper, then growl, reclaiming my lips. " _Severus_." He muttered, before grabbing my hair and kissing me harder—somehow I ended up against a wood door. He grinded his cock onto mine once, teasing my tongue.

He parted from my mouth, rasping, "Do you remember…" Lucius trailed off, with a small mischievous smile on his face.

Was I smiling? Only he knew.

"How could I forget?" I answered back, kissing him again. "You taste just as delectable as you did then, Lucius." I whispered his name—unintentionally. He shivered against me.

"Severus," he stared at me with that steamy gaze—the one I remember, engrained into my memory. He traced his fingers upon my chest. "You were my first, you know." He whispered into my ear gruffly, before capturing my mouth again.

I kissed him back ferociously—as if some part of me had lit fire—just parting enough to say back, "You were mine as well…" Who else would take me, and at that age, with how I looked?

He could sense insecurity in my tone. He always could—unlike anyone else.

 _Except…Harry?..._

But Lucius was in front of me, captivating me once again, just like he had all those years ago. "Severus," he purred my name, "I've _always_ found you attractive…" He licked my nipple, surprising me. I was hungry for his touch, as if I'd been deprived. Who was I kidding? I'd been deprived for years.

He continued in his sultry voice, ".. _Irresistible_ …" He let his tongue glide down my chest, always looking up at me. "…and so utterly _delicious_." He pushed me onto his bed, falling next to me.

"Have you…truly missed me?" I heard myself say it. I couldn't take the words back, unfortunately. _I sound like a mad school-girl with a crush_.

But Lucius didn't mock me. Not that he ever had before.

In fact, when he looked up at me, I found a rare tenderness in his eyes. Temporarily ignoring both of our urges to fuck, he moved up my body until we were lying next to each other.

I felt uncertain. The day prior, we fucked passionately, but perhaps…it wasn't much more than that to Lucius.

 _Not that it means anything to me._ I tried to convince myself, but it all sounded bloody pathetic.

My thoughts were racing within that second it took for him to meet my gaze again.

"Severus…" the handsome blonde murmured, drawing a calming circle on my chest. I held my breath for his next words.

He half-smiled. "I've missed you nearly every day since we had to make personal sacrifices…" his brows creased. "You have no idea, do you?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "What of?" _I know of sacrifice, that is certain._ I hid that thought in my mind.

Lucius smiled, gently pressing his hand over my heartbeat. "Of how much I care for you. _Lust_ for you." He whispered it to me, in my ear—with that crisp, cultured voice. The one that made me hard in my robes as a lustful, questioning school-boy.

I remember that day—Professor Binns was sleeping again. Lucius was doing his homework, chewing on the end of his quill. He had the most delicate writing I'd ever seen—and the way his tongue was flicking the end of the feather was pushing me over the edge of sanity…

Then he heard me suck in a breath, trying to focus on anything but his lips. I looked down at my parchment, shakily scribbling up some meaningless jargon. It was then I decided to look back at him.

He was biting his lip, looking down at my robes—his pupils were enlarged. He looked back at me and licked his lips. I was sweating, breathing shallow breaths. I looked around—everyone else was preoccupied with their own conversations.

Then…I felt something brush against my leg. I looked over at Lucius again: his hand was dangerously close to my covered erection.

"Wait—stop, Lucius! I…I can't—" I whispered harshly.

He shushed me quietly and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door.

No one noticed our exit—and into the Room of Requirement, we found much lust for each other.

It had been so long since we'd shared romantic musings with one another. How _much_ we sacrificed for a seat at the Dark Lord's table…

He sighed in content, stroking my chest. "Of course, there is Draco, and I love him." I looked over at him, into his concerned eyes.

He stroked his fingers through my hair. "But _you_ …Severus…I love you _just_ as deeply."

"I'm not asking you to love me—" I muttered. I didn't need his pity.

But he kissed me with his soft lips to quiet me. He spoke again in a gruffer tone, "I've loved you for a long time, Severus. Honestly—even if you don't feel the same for me, I swear on my _life_ that this is much more than sex to me. Please…" I looked into his saddened gaze.

My voice—it was a hush of a whisper. "Lucius…" I took his hand and kissed it, looking at him again. "I apologize…it has been so very long since I've been able to _have_ feelings." I paused.

"Severus—you don't have to—"

I had to say it. Pinching my eyes shut, I blindly muttered, "I…love you. I…"

He cut me off, though, my mind was drawing a blank—especially with him so close to me.

He cupped my cheek, pressing his lips firmly against mine, moving slowly. I heard him whimper—bringing my erection back to life.

"Lucius…" I growled, kissing him back eagerly. Our tongues moved against each other frantically.

He groaned in my mouth. "Let me show you how much I love you."

I felt my nerves stand on end when he licked the tip of my cock, encircling it with his tongue.

He smirked up at me and pushed me back toward the bed, crawling seductively toward me. "I want to taste you." He murmured, just before engulfing my prick into his ready mouth.

I heard myself gasp wantonly—Merlin, that felt nice. "Dear God…"

He moaned around my cock, looking up at me with hot eyes. He sucked my cock as if the world was ending.

"Fucking hell!" I heard myself whimper, placing a hand on the back of his head, as he continued to lick the underside of my erection.

He smiled up at me somewhat devilishly. "Oh no—you can't come just yet."

I panted, running my hands through his silky hair. He crawled up towards me, angling himself so that his cock would rub against mine. We both groaned.

"Fuck, Lucius." I growled, "Ride my fucking cock." I was so hard; I didn't care about anything anymore but him and his arse.

He smirked, silkily muttering a lubrication spell, thank Merlin.

I sucked in a breath as he grabbed my cock, looking straight at me. His mouth was parted and his eyelids were drooping a little. I held his arse in place as he started to push me inside him.

" _Lucius…_ " I gritted my teeth—he felt so tight. How it was possible, I haven't a clue, since we'd been fucking so hard before.

The blonde had the nerve to whimper and lick his lips as he pushed himself further. "S-Severus. Oh God…" He whimpered like an angel.

I ran one hand up his stomach—it was so smooth. And he felt _delicious_.

He closed his eyes as he pushed all the way down, adjusting to my size. His cock was a wine red colour in anticipation. I decided to stroke it once.

His eyes snapped open at me. He growled and jerked atop me. "Fuck!" He hissed.

I smirked as I held his arse and thrust inside, watching his facial expression—he looked as if he fell apart completely. I thrusted up again, and he dug his nails into my chest. "You like that, Lucius? Tell me." I thrusted and kept my cock deep inside, touching his prostate.

He started to babble, "Please, Merlin please…" Without pulling out of him, I switched our positions. I laid him back, his head on a pillow, while I was atop him. He spread his legs wide for me, just the way I enjoyed him.

He stared at me with large pupils, offering himself to me. "Severus…fuck me." He looked feral—like he'd kill me if I would wait any longer.

"As you wish." I murmured before pulling out and pushing back in quickly. I did it again, failing to keep my composure.

"For the love of Merlin, don't stop…" He babbled. It was pushing me too far, too fast…

I rocked into his arse, hitting that spot deep inside that was making him whimper and sweat. Our rhythm was always so very perfect.

It was when he looked deeply into my eyes as I was thrusting faster, speeding up, when he said, "I love you, my Severus."

I stopped for a moment, then took his cock and pumped it hard: again and again. "Lucius…I love you. Come for me." I never stopped pumping inside of him, not even as his legs pulled me closer toward him.

He gritted his teeth, "I want you to cum inside me." I couldn't argue with that.

As I pumped his large prick, I thrusted deeply inside of him. He wrapped his legs around me, and I felt his muscles squeeze my cock tightly. He murmured something incoherently and shot his hot, steamy cum all over my chest and hand.

"Lucius!" I yelled out as my cock emptied itself inside him, shooting loads of cum into his arse. I collapsed on top of him, and he held me close as I spasmed inside him.

He gruffly grabbed the back of my hair and kissed me until I thought I had died.

My cock felt sore—tender—but he wanted me inside him for a few moments longer. I stroked his cheek, kissing his plump lips, sucking the juices from his mouth. He fiercely kissed me back, letting me take control by tilting his head. Our hair messily intertwined as I finally pulled out of him, murmuring a thorough cleaning spell.

His eyes were half lidded as he yawned at me. He looked beautiful.

"…so beautiful." I said, without filter.

He rolled on his side, stroking the length of my body, throwing a leg on top of me. "You are the beautiful one."

I gulped, looking away. He placed two fingers on my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back languidly, slowly.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear. "Stay. We must rest."

I smiled—I could feel myself smiling, just like I did those many years ago in the Room of Requirement.

He smiled back at me and pulled me closer, laying his head on my chest. He hummed, listening to my heartbeat. I kissed the top of his head, burying my nose in his hair.

I felt safe in my dreams that night.


End file.
